Ice, Snow, and Frost
by kittymowmow333
Summary: This is my first story and I'm afraid to write a real summary for spoilers and plz r&r. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Ice, Snow, and Frost

Chapter One Elsa

"Elsa wake up come on it's 11 am" yelled Anna. Oh, sorry I'm Elsa Winters and I'm 10 Anna is my sis and she's 7. My parents promised that one summer break that we would go to the Bahamas which I never liked the weather. "Five minutes"

"no, we are leaving in 10 minutes"

"fine, let me get up" I whispered

**( A/N oh I should say Elsa doesn't have blonde hair yet it's dark red for now it'll change, oops spoiler.)**

I quickly got up and got ready without a shower eww. Before I knew it we were at an airport boarding the airplane. Wow, first class is nice we even got a shower, yay, and I quickly got in. Ok, taking a shower in an airplane is….. different, it was cold but I like things cold. "Elsa when will you be out I wanna play a game"

"Ok Anna, be out in a sec" I said. 12 hours and 20 checker games later we were at our hotel which was beautiful. "Wow this hotel looks better than our house" Anna muttered "Yeah it's amazing" I said back. Then Anna dragged me to the bathroom with a bikini which shows off to much skin, "Ok get changed cause' we are going to the beach" Anna yelled behind the now locked door, so I got changed and quickly wrapped a towel around me before I went out.

"Elsa no towel"

"But-"

"No buts"

"Ok"

I took off the towel and Anna approved but I didn't. "Here we are" Mom said parking the car, the beach's sand shined so brightly I thought I was blind. We got out and apparently I was sweating and Anna was just fine. We got lathered with sunscreen and went out in the water, I was actually having a blast and even tried surfing. The sun was going down before we knew it, so we went to the hotel and got changed and watched TV.

"Can we watch a bit of the news before we put in a movie?" Mom asked "Sure" Me and Anna said. We watched the news for a while and a weather report showed up.

(_italics = _news )

"_It shows here that we will have random cold weather tomorrow, be sure to get a coat"_

"What! We can't have cold weather or we can't go back to the beach" Anna yelled

"Anna the are other things to go than go to the beach, Anna" I replied

"I'm tired anyway good night" Anna cried

"Me too"

We all went to bed and I had a nightmare that I had ice and snow powers and white hair and killed everyone by freezing them. Then I woke up and my hair was turning white.

(A/N oh cliff hanger on first chapter *evil laughs* well I didn't know were too end it and Elsa and Anna will be teens soon….. maybe.)(and sorry for making so short this is my first time attempting this)

-mowmow


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I wake up and I see Anna in her pink and green tank top and purple shorts "What time is it, Anna" I muttered sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "I think you should be asking different questions" "Why?" I replied. Then I get out of bed and look out the window, great frost was covering it I guess no going outside today. I look back at Anna who was staring at me with a _what-happened-to-you _look on her face. "Why are you staring at me" I said annoyed "Huh?" Anna replied "I said why are you staring at me" I answered really annoyed "Um this is going to be a weird question, Did you ever bleach your hair?" Anna asked making no sense what so ever. "No and I don't want to" I said with a confused tone, then she handed me a mirror and my hair was white. "What the f-" I said surprised "Don't swear you what happened last time" Anna quickly said I nodded "But still, how, I liked my red hair" I said "I don't know I just woke up and your hair was turning white, and mom and dad are .. out" she said just as confused as I was. I look back at the window and see that the frost was on the inside of the window and I look at my bed to see that ice was covering my pillow, "Anna, that frost on the window is on the inside" I mumble. She looks at the bed and window confused as ever more than when my parents tried to describe what algebra is. "I think we should wait till mom and dad get here, in the meantime let's go and eat" I said trying to smile like I understood but I didn't and I don't think I will.

**ONE HOUR LATER….**

Anna and I wait and in that time we waited for our parents to come back and I keep on thinking, was that me. Then our parents finally come back covered in snow and holding bag that looks like they have clothes in them and two winter coats is what I make out. "Took you guys about time, what took you so long" Anna says while hugging them and I keep my distance. "Well, Anna we were out shopping for winter clothes and surprisingly they had some" my mom explained with chapped lips " What is wrong Elsa?" my dad asks with concern in his voice "Nothing is wrong it just took you so long and you didn't tell us" I lie and I shoot Anna a _don't-tell-them-I-will _look and she just nods. Then in not to long we were in winter coats with long snow proof pants and boots. "Mom it's too hot" I complained as we were in the elevator, "Of course you are wait until we get outside" my mom replied with amuse in her tone. Once we were outside I was still hot and Anna's lips were turning purple then she put on a face mask but I was fine. "Mom I'm still hot" I complained again. "Well, that's weird Anna's freezing" my mom replied as I started to take off my coat and snow-proof pants which had jeans under them, and they let me and once I took of the beanie I was wearing my parents looked at me with shock. "Elsa, what did you do to your hair" my parents said at the same time "Nothing I just woke up and it was like this" I said honestly "At least it looks good" I said trying to get their minds of a million questions I could tell they wanted to ask. We head to some were and the car ride was silent probably because of my hair. "Where are we going" asked Anna trying to break the silence for me because my parents kept looking at me more than usual. "It's a surprise we told you already" my mom said with a bored tone "I know I'm just wondering" Anna replied.

The ride was still silent except for the music that was playing quietly, then I looked out the car window and I saw a teen about 18 with white messy hair with a hoodie with frost on it and tan pants with no shoes holding a…. staff with a hook at the end that was wooden with ice on it, and I thought I saw him making snowballs with magic as he threw them up and down obviously bored. When I looked at him doing that impossible it must be a trick then frost started spreading under my fingers I looked at them but not with fear but instead I thought I knew this was going to happen and then it went away just like appeared. "We are here" my dad said snapping at my thoughts as he parked in front of the park that guy is in as we got out he made ice on the picnic table he was on he looked up at me and I looked away telling myself it's not nice to stare. "Really Dad of all places , a park" Anna said looking at him "It's a nice park and you to can play in the snow, maybe a snowball fight" my dad said. As soon as I heard him say it my eyes shot up not noticing the guy was looking at my … feet, I dragged Anna to a place we could fight at and starting building a fort. Then I realized I creating snow from my hands and continued doing it with a smile from ear to ear, I looked behind me the guy wasn't there then I looked up he was flying with a surprised look on his face I stared in amazement. Then I got hit in the face with a snowball and looked at Anna in return I threw one at her that I created by my I guess powers and luckily Anna didn't notice and from there we had a snowball fight and I won.

We lied down in the snow out of breath "We should do this more often" Anna said in between breaths I agreed. Then it was around one o' clock and mom went to go get lunch and we decided to eat in the park because they had an inside building that had tables and chairs after we ate I had to go use the bathroom and on my way I saw him again. It felt a bit weird and frost appeared under my feet every step he started to float and I looked at him square in the face all the sudden I felt not afraid of him no one was around so I asked him "Why have you been following me, and flying?" he looked stunned as I talked to him and he got to the floor "You can see me?" he asked "Yeah, can't everyone" I replied he hesitated "No" I was shocked I finally spoke up "Why?". He didn't speak so I asked "Anyway what is your name and why do you look so familiar?". "Jack Frost, and I can't tell you" Jack replied "Elsa" I said. I looked at a clock nearby it's been 10 minutes "Oh no, I have to go, bye" I said as I jogged away as I sat down my dad asked "Why did it take you so long" as I took a bit of my salad, "There was a line" I lied hoping he would fall for it. "Ok" he replied "Well it's about time to go" he said and Anna groaned.

**30 Minutes later (4 pm)**

Then once we got back to the hotel we watched three Disney Tinkerbell movies until bedtime. I lied my head on my pillow "Goodnight" I said to Anna "You to" Anna said back and she dozed off to sleep as I did to.

**(A/N The trip will end on chapter 4 and the next part will be in Jack's P.O.V)**

**-mowmow**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Jack's POV

Ok, so I'm just made a mistake I accidently made it snow in the Bahamas and suddenly I can't make it stop I'm just at a park because I don't want to leave until I figure it out then a car pulls up out of nowhere and this girl about 10 looks at me weirdly thinking she's looking at some one else. Then under feet ice appears ICE and I keep looking at her feet then she looks away. Then I watch her make snow with magic and has a snowball fight with a younger girl and then I notice her hair is white and she is wearing normal jeans with a tank top with a thin sweater above it. I go inside because I need to think so I float with my staff and guess-who comes walking to the bathrooms I guess and she talks to me no one here believes in me so it's weird then we have a talk for ten minutes then she walks away to what looks like her family so I think is it her, then I leave to go find North.

At North Pole

"North" I yell and then I hear his Russian accent that says hi and I get straight to the point " Can there be anyone else that has ice powers?" and he just laughs "Of course not Jack you are the only one" he tells me "Are you sure because I saw a girl in the park that can control ice and snow I saw it" I tell him he looks at me confused "Do you know her name?" he asked "Elsa" I say "Hmmm doesn't sound like a normal name, hold on" he says as he looks up kids under Elsa and he points to a girl with dark red hair pale skin and blue eyes, "Is that her" he asks "yeah except she had white hair" I reply "Hmm… well these pictures are out dated I guess" he explains "Anyway how did you meet her" he asks and I explain through the explanation he looks more and more confused. "We need to call the guardians" he tells me and I nod has he turns on the northern lights. As the guardians get here North and I explain and they look extremely confused and lost, "How could anyone especially a human have ice powers" Tooth asks "How" Bunny mutters to himself I shrug. "Ah, I got it she just lost a tooth her last one so I could talk to her or something I know she believes in us" Tooth explains, we all nod and we wait until night time.

**Night time (10 pm) Elsa's P.O.V**

I'm just having a dream about my ice powers and suddenly I get woken up by a hummingbird/person woman "Who are you" I ask "Oh I'm the Tooth Fairy and are you Elsa Winters" The Tooth Fairy asks "yeah Ms. Tooth Fairy" I reply "Oh call me Tooth" she says and I nod. "I need to talk to you" Tooth says holding out a hand and I take it and we fly out the window. She explains everything on the way to "The North Pole" she calls it and once I see it _wow _Santa's place. Then I walk through the door and I see a giant globe with yellow lights on it and yetis and elves running all over the place. I pause when I see a giant bunny, a short man made of sand, Santa, and Jack Frost standing looking at my when Tooth tells me it's ok I began to walk again. I was speechless then Santa speaks up " Ah hello Elsa, good to see you" he says then I notice Naughty and Nice tattoos on his arms I look to the giant bunny/kangaroo and I ask "Why is there a giant kangaroo with you?" then Jack bursts out laughing so does Santa and the kangaroo gets mad and states "I'm the Easter Bunny not a kangaroo, mate" I nod.

"So, who are you guys" I ask and Santa speaks up again "Oh I'm Santa or North," then he points to the sand guy "this is Sandy or the Sandman, and you know Tooth, Jack and Bunny" he explains then North yells out "WE ARE THE GUARDIANS!" I cover my ears as he yells. "Umm why am I here?"

**20 minutes later…**

So, they explained and I sort of got it the Frost dude freaked out over me having powers all the sudden, wow jealous much. So after that they took me home and I handed my tooth over to Tooth and I hugged her "Thank you" I said and she replied "Anytime" and Tooth went off. I went to sleep.

**7 Years Later…**

So it's been 7 years since I met the guardians and I loved them they helped me so much and every year on that day I fly to The North Pole and Jack showed me how to fly. When I got there the place was a wreck normally we had a party. "Hello?" I yelled and I heard groans it was the Guardians they looked so weak so I helped them up "What happened here this place is a wreck" I asked and they all looked at me.

"Pitch"

**(A/N hey guys another cliff hanger anyway I had to stop it here sorry but anyway plz review what you think about the story so far I'm open to bad reviews)**

**-mowmow**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Elsa

"Pitch"

For some reason I shudder when I hear the name wondering who he is. North kept continued talking about this Pitch.

"Black sand was covering the place and he kept on talking about how he was going to take you and your powers" I gulped after he explained. They all sat down and me after them.

"The lights suddenly started to go out like when Jack was chosen" North kept explaining but it makes no sense. There was a moment of silence and so I broke it "Who is Pitch you never told me" "He is the Bogyman **(yes that's how you spell it the red underlining annoyed me)** he feeds off of fear mostly makes nightmares" Jack explained with a _I-want-to-kill-him-and-make-it-last _tone "I'm guessing by how you said that you guys don't have a good history with him" I said still not getting it, they looked at me "Of course not" I think.

"Why did he want my power so badly to warn you guys" I asked which caught them off guard. They just stayed silent thinking which made me a bit on edge and I notice the frost on the ground but it wasn't me who did it.

"Jack!" I scream which snapped him back to Earth "huh?" he asked dumbfounded then he notices the frost forming rapidly now. "Sorry" he says as the frost melts "To be honest in the seven almost eight years I've know you, you have been so on edge" I mutter trying to ignore his expression.

"Pitch wasn't a worry then!" he shouts in his defense "Whatever you say mate I think I know why" Bunny says with a playful tone in his voice I bite my lip trying not to laugh. Then on cue black sand starts to roll down the walls. All the sudden my heart and head starts buzzing painfully and I fall to the ground holding my heart as it gets stronger and more painful. Jack was running to me when I blacked out. Before I knew it in that time I was in a never ending black room with horses made of the black sand but this time my heart wasn't buzzing.

"Hello Elsa," I hear a voice booming as I try to shoot the horses coming towards me with ice but my powers wouldn't work. The voice boomed again "I'm coming and this is what will happen" dark ice shot up to me then I woke up.

The first thing that I see after my vision cleared was Jack his hand in his hair with a stressed look. "Jack?" I was able to say be my throat was dry as well as my lips. I was on a couch with ice on it from me I guess. "You're finally awake!" Jack said with relief. I tried to speak but nothing came out, my throat was scratched on the inside. Then I mouthed _water_ and he nods and went to get some water. Then I realized I was I a purple hoodie with jeans and flats instead of tee-shirt and shorts with flip-flops.

I see Jack walk in with a glass of water and gives it to me and sits next to me. I drink it and gulped "What happened?" I asked and Jack looked at me "Here to start, so black sand appeared you fell and blacked and the sand covered you, and y-you were covered in cuts and scars, it was scary and Pitch threated to hand you over me and him fought he vanished laughing and you were out all night." He explained. I stood up and felt pain through my body I started to fall then Jack caught me "Maybe you shouldn't stand up after you blacked out covered in blood." Jack said as he sat me back down "Covered in blood?" I yelped and Jack nodded.

"Where is the others?" I sighed "They're talking about last night" he said as he ruffled his hair with his hand. He is so cute when he does that, _wait what_! I sat in thought for a while then Jack brought me back to reality. "Huh?" I say "I said do want to go talk with them?" Jack stated I nod. This time I was able to walk. Once I approached them I could tell they didn't seem okay. "Elsa you're awake!" Tooth exclaimed and hugged me and I also lost my balance. "Care to fill me in?" I say after Tooth hugged me.

Then Jack from behind me interrupts us "Wait, wasn't last night the day I was chosen?" the rest nod "What does that have to do with anything?" I ask confused "It was also the night Pitch attacked us with Jack." North explained "I'm still confused, what does that have to do with anything?" I ask wondering what they are talking about sort of. "He attacked us with you" Jack said "Umm still" I say they all looked at me with a _really?_ Look.

"I'm sorry but I'm not immortal and I don't know your past with Pitch!" I yelled then I immediately regret it. I try to avoid eye contact. I look at a nearby clock it's 3 o' clock I'm so dead. "I have to go my dad will kill me" I say as I run out the door and fly off.

As I fly home and walk in our mansion I see my angry father and Anna sitting on the couch on her phone. "Hi" I mumbled tucking some hair behind my ear, "Elsa, where were you at?" my father angrily crossing his arms "I'm dead" I thought to myself. "At Punzie's house" I lie and I'm sort of a bad liar. "Elsa, you are the most horrible liar ever, I was at her house!" Anna pointed out. "Elsa, where were you really?" my dad asks with a vein almost popping out of his head. "I-I was getting lunch with Merida" I lied again, "Why haven't you been answering my calls and texts?" my dad says calming down "It died" I lied once again. Then my phone starts ringing with a text from Anna.

_No it isn't- A_

_Thanks for the help- E_

_No problem- A _

Then I storm to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Jack

Last night we saw black sand coming down the walls. Elsa blacked out, for some reason I was raging with hate towards Pitch. I ran to her then the black sand started to cover Elsa. Then Pitch come into the room threatening "Give her to me now and I'll make it easy for you" of course I screamed "No!" We started to fight I was the only one strong enough to fight. Then he suddenly disappears laughing "If that's the way you want to do it then, FINE!" We see Elsa covered in blood from cuts, scratches, and scars.

When she woke up I was so …. happy and the scars and cuts were no more. She couldn't speak and mouthed water so I went and got some I was surprised to not run into the other Guardians. I walk back in give the water and I had to explain to her and I stutter when I explained the blood on her and thankfully she didn't notice.

When we were talking to guardians she was confused as ever then she yells at us like "I'm sorry but I'm not immortal and I don't know your history with Pitch!" I was shocked she never yells at us angry and then she flies out of the workshop because it's 3 o' clock but I had another feeling why she left.

I went after of about 30 minutes later. She really was at her house. I saw her in her mansion eating a popsicle in the room, she does that to cool down. I tap on her window and she lets me in "Ok, what's up snowflake" I ask "Ok a) don't call me that and b) I'm fine, why" she explains to me. "Elsa, for the what 8 years I've known you, you are not fine" I say and she stares at me for a bit the talks "Ok I have got to learn lie. Just the whole idea someone being after me and my power doesn't seem ok to me" I nod "I think you need to have some fun." I say trying to persuade her "I can't I'm grounded for like a month" she explained not coming "What you birthday is in a month Dec. 1st right?" she nodded.

Then I grab her hand which made me tingle in my body for a bit then grab her out the window and fly off.

"Where are we going?!" Elsa shouted over the wind, "You'll see!" I shouted back. Then we saw it, the North Mountain it's where we go to have snowball fights. Once we land Elsa stared back at Arendelle then I hit with a snowball square in the face. "You are going to pay for that, Frost!" Elsa shouted back to me then she hit me with a bigger snowball in the face. Then we continued the fight until the Northern Lights turned on, "Dang it we have to go" I say disappointed then we fly to The Pole.

**AT THE POLE (ELSA P.O.V)**

I have to admit I was sad when the fight ended. As we flew back I swear I heard the moon say _**Be Careful**_. Before I knew it we were at the pole, as I walked in more lights were out then before then I saw Tooth crying. I ran to Tooth "What happened!?" I almost yelled Tooth looked at me. "He took my faeries all of them" she said before sobs. I asked "Pitch?" Tooth nodded.

More of the lights went out from 40 to 10. "The lights…" I gulp everyone looks at the globe. "What are going to do?" I ask, they look at me "The teeth, that's the only hope right now" I said of the top of my head and Sandy agreed. Slowly everyone nodded "TO THE SLEIGH" North yells as we head to the sleigh and we get in. "I think my tunnels are safer than that death trap of yours" Bunny says "Just get in you giant kangaroo!" I yell remembering he hates to be called that. "Fine you win this time, Winters" Bunny say as he gets in. "Where are the seatbelts?" Bunny calls "Hold on then" I tell him. "Where to Tooth?" North asks as we take of and it was a bumpy ride, "California!" Tooth yells. North threw a snow globe and it made a portal.

As we entered I heard a voice saying _**Look down, it'll help**_. I looked down and saw a silver necklace and on the end was an ice crystal, so I put it on I immediately felt more powerful. Then we crashed. Then we started to collect teeth and sometimes I frosted the quarters on accident. Then I bumped into Jack and I fell to the ground with a thud "Ow" I complained Jack helped me up and said "Sorry". "AAAAaHHHH" we hear a high pitched scream and we run to it. We all see Pitch but this time my heart wasn't buzzing. Then my necklace starts glowing and I shoot a huge ice blast and it hit him and flew backwards to a building.

"It's good to see a person with real power, if you haven't noticed there are 4 children that believes" Pitch says in a dark voice as he gets up then Bunny starts to shrink, Tooth's feathers fall out, North looses a sword and has to rely on a cane, and the frost on Jack's staff grows smaller, I was the only one with power left.

All the sudden Pitch starts smiling and nightmares start crowding around us. "Now Elsa, I will make you a deal, you hand over the necklace or you and your friends and you will live." Pitch offered.

My necklace glowed brighter "NO" I said firmly then I said "DUCK!" As I shot ice everywhere and froze every nightmare and hit Pitch even harder and he blast through the building. After that my vision blurred and I blacked out.

**(A/N So that chapter was déjà vu for me and I was thinking If Elsa should become immortal please cast your vote and don't vote twice )**

**-mowmow**


End file.
